totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Podsumowanie I: Nowi prowadzący
Totalna Porażka: Podróż Gwiazd - Odcinek 6 Studio podsumowań, Toronto Shawn Cześć wszystkim. Mam na imię Shawn Jasmine A ja jestem Jasmine Shawn Na pewno pamiętacie nas z takich programów jak Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew. Jasmine Spotkaliśmy się tam po raz pierwszy i w końcu zostaliśmy parą. Shawn Tym razem zostaliśmy wytypowani, przez byłych gospodarzy, do poprowadzenia posumowania Totalnej Porażki Podróży Gwiazd. JUHU (podnosi ręce w górę). Jak myślisz Jas? Dobry interes Jasmine I to bardzo. Myślę, że jak dobrze pójdzie, to starczy nam kasy na rozkręcenie ekstra biznesu. Shawn Tak, cała Jasmine. Odkąd nie wyszło jej z kwiaciarnią, pomyślała o otworzeniu przydrożnego stoiska z jedzeniem Jasmine Cii. Mam świetny pomysł na biznesplan. Ale okej. Tym razem zaprosiliśmy do studia trocje uczestników Totalnej Porażki: Podrózy Gwiazd, którzy odpadli w walce o milion Shawn Kto to jest? Jasmine To umięśniony chłopak z ilorazem inteligencji płyty pilśniowej. Ma dużo fanów, i jeszcze więcej fanek. Za to wśród kolegów z Totalnej Porażki nie jest zbyt lubiany. Przegrał także finał ze słabszym od siebie Cameronem. No cóż, powitajmy. LIGHNINGA. Lightning wchodzi do studia Lightning Shi-bam (siada na kanapę) Jasmine Lightnig powiedz, jak się czułes gdy odpadłeś jako pierwszy Lightning Lightnin wcale nie odpadł. Lightning jeszcze wróci po wygraną zobaczycie Shi-bam Shawn Wiesz, to że odpadłeś nie było do końca z Twojej winy. Pokażmy materiał z ukrytej kamery. Materiał Widać jak zawodnicy płyną po otwartym morzu. Duncan Zamknijcie sie downy, ja prowadzę tę łódź Max skręca w prawo, po czym lódź się rozwala a ten zwala na Lightninga Studio Publiczność (szok) Shawn Tak, widziałem ten materiał. Jak dla mnie Max, to wredny pasożyt. Tak, o nikim źle nie mówię, chocby nie wiem co, ale oglądam Podróz Gwiazd od pierwszego odcinka i... SERIO? Dać się tak podejść? Lightning Max jest frajerem. Jasne, że zagłosowałem na niego, ale ludzie. To, że Lightning przegrał nie znaczy, że nie może wygrać. Pamiętacie zapewne, że jako pierwszy zaniosłem kwiat tego dużego kwiata. Albo jak złożyłem posąg w Plejadzie Gwiazd Jasmine O ile mnie pamięć nie myli to był Big-Ben. A tak po za tym, ty go nie złożyłeś, a źle policzyłes części Shawn Jas ma rację. Też to widziałem. Miałem jednak nadzieje na eliminacje Jo. Sczerze, to toche się jej boje, ale może zombi też sie jej boją? Kto wie? Jasmine Aww, zombi. Uwielbiam gdy o nich mówisz. Lightning Lightning sie nie boi żadnych zombi. Zrobię wszystko, aby ten sraluch Max odpadł jak najszybciej. Shawn Jesteśmy z Tobą Lightning. Wiemy co Max szykuje w następnym odcinku, ale nie puścimy pary. Serio, zwolonili by nas za ten spoiler. Jasmine Lightning, miło nam się rozmawiało, ale musimy zapowiedzieć kolejnego gościa. Shawn To wysportowana olimpijka, dziewczyna która legalnie dąży do wygranej. Moja współfinalistka, która bardzo dzielnie walczyła. Niestety w Podrózy Gwiazd nie poszło jej najlepiej. Cóż zobaczmy co ma nam do powiedzenia. Oto Sky. Sky wchodzi do studia i siada koło Lightninga. Sky Hej Shawn, hej Jasmine. Jasmine Hejka. Słuchaj Sky, na samym początku bałas sie, że nie będziesz w drużynie Misi. Co byś zrobiła gdyby naprawdę tak było. Sky Do tej pory ciśnienie mi sie podnosi jak o tym myślę. Po prostu oni zjedli by mnie tam żywcem. Zaraz by mnie pewno wyeliminowali. Shawn Przeciez i tak jesteś pierwszą wyeliminowana osobą w druzynie Sky No właśnie, ale nie dołuj mnie. Prawda jest taka, że to poszczęści przez zazdrość. Tylko rozmawiałam z Geoffem, a Bridgette odwaliło, Serio? Ale na ceremonii było się tego spodziewać. Shawn Muszę przyznać. Nie wiem jak bym obstawiał, przegapiłem premierę. Sky vs Zoey, obie mają prawie równe szanse. Ciężko było to przewidzieć. Jasmine Od początku ceremonii było wiadomo, że Sky odpadnie. Bez urazy, lubię Cię, ale Bridgette przekonała Twoją drużynę by Cię wywaliła. Sky Żartujesz? Jasmine Niestety nie. Shawn pokaż klip Klip Bridgette, wraz z Cody, Topherem i Zoey stoją przed wyjściem z hali sportowej. Bridgette Nie wiem jak według Was, ale dla mnie to Sky powinna odpaść Cody Nie postawił bym na Sky. Mamy w drużynie wielki potencjał, co oznacza, ze dzięki niej mozemy wygrywać. Bridgette Ale dzisiaj przegralismy Zoey Bridg, chodzi Ci o to, że zamieniła kilka słów z Geoffem. No naprawdę. Mike nie był taki zazdrosny, gdy byłam jedyną dziewczyna w finałowej czwórce. Bridgette Dobrze, ale blagam Was zagłosujcie na Sky. Co Wam szkodzi. Zoey W porządku. Topher I Sky zostanie dzisiaj wyeliminowana. Studio Publiczność (szok) Shawn Przyznam szczerze. Od zawsze kibicowałem Bridgette, ale to? No tego się nie spodziewałem Jasmine Przykro nam Sky Sky Nie ważne. Ten sezon nie był mi pisany. Jasmine Sky, gdybyś miała wytypować finalistów, kto to by był? Sky Cóż, może to i dziwne co powiem, ale Bridgette. Nie obchodzi mnie to, że mnie wyeliminowała... Shawn Nie no serio? Zaraz zwariuje. Sky, ona od początku Cię nie lubiła. Sky A Ty podobno jesteś jej "TAAKIIIM WIELKIM" fanem. Shawn Dobra, nic już nie mówię. Sky Sprawdź może czy ne ma gdzieś zombi. Shawn Tak, trzeba być czujnym. Wiesz, zombi może Ci poderżnąć gardło w najmniej spodziewanym momencie. Zza pleców Shawna wyłania się Jasmine z maską zombi i z nożem, a ten zemdlał. Jasmine Shawn, Shawn. No cóż. Dziękujemy Tobie Sky. Wygląda na to, że to ja zapowiadam kolejnego gościa. To osoba, która zawsze chciała być wielką gwiazdą. Prowadzącym Totalnej Porażki i innych reality show i teleturniej. Został zdyskwalifikowany z programu w odcinku, gdy po raz pierwszy wyznał Amy swoją miłość. O to Topher. Topher wchodzi do studia. Shawn wstaje. Shawn O rany. Co się stało? Kto zapowiada kolejnego gościa Jasmine' Topher już tu jest Shawn Aha, ok. Topher Hej, nie mieli byście nic przeciwko, żebym ja poprowadził? Jasmine Topher, tak się składa, że ja i Shawn prowadzimy program. Topher Szczerze. Mam dosyć tego głupiego programu. Chris to ostatni pe**ł który tylko udaje ku**a miłego, żeby zwiększyć oglądalność. A jak cię później ku**a okazuje psuje Ci najlepszy moment życia odpie**alając eliminacje. Shawn i Jasmine (Zdziwienie) Shawn Wiecie co. Dawno nikt tak nie zjechał Chrisa. Jasmine Tak sądzisz to pokaże Ci klip Shawn Dawaj. Klip (PZ Duncan) Chris? HA, on mi może naskoczyć nie powiem gdzie. Pasożyt jakich mało. Za to śpiewanie w trzecim sezonie tylko się przez niego zbłaźniłem. Ma ch*j jeden szczęście, że umieścił mnie w drużynie nikczemnych. SŁYSZYSZ! NAWET NIE ZMIENIAJ MI DRUŻYNY! (PZ Courtney) Zmiana zasad na samym końcu? Była bym w finale skończony sku****yn W piątym sezonie moja eliminacja nie była sprawiedliwa. Gdybym przejęła ten program to wszystko bym obróciła przeciwko Tobie (PZ Chef) Natychmiast żądam podwyżki Studio Shawn Okej Topher. Oni Cię pobili. Jasmine Topher, komu Ty kibicujesz. Topher Mojemu ziomkowi Mike'owi. Nieźle się spisał gdy budowaliśmy iglo. Serio zasłużył na wygraną. Oraz Amy, po za tym chce żeby już do mnie wróciła. Topher Amy jeśli to oglądasz, zadzwoń. Jasmine Dziękujemy Ci Topher. A komu Wy kibicujecie? Shawn To by było na tyle jeśli chodzi o podsumowanie. Kurde, podoba mi się ta robota. Jasmine Mnie też. Shawn Masz jakieś plany na wieczór Jasmine Nie. Shawn Super, bo mam dwa bilety do kina. Shawn Na razie ludziska. Ciekawostki *To pierwszy odcinek, który jest podsumowaniem. *Z pokoju zwierzeń skorzystali (na klipie) Courtney, Duncan i Szef *To podsumowanie prowadzili Shawn i Jasmine. **Jest to spowodowane tym, że Bridgette i Geoff biorą udział w grze. *Jest to pierwszy odcinek sezonu, który w całości odbywa się w Kanadzie. **Choć jeden z klipów pokazuje hale sportową z Chorwacji. *Ten odcinek ma tyle samo dni oczekiwania co Odwiedzamy półwysep. *Ten odcinek zawiera więcej przekleństw niż jakikolwiek inny odcinek z cyklu. *W tym odcinku okazuje się, że plan Jasmine na otwarcie kwiaciarni nie wypalił. *Sky jest zapowiedziana przez Shawna, natomiast Jasmine zapowiada Lightninga i Tophera. **Co za tym idzie, chłopak zapowiada dziewczynę, a dziewczyna chłopaków. **Oboje też zapowiadali na zmianę. Choć nie wiadomo, czy taki był plan, gdyż Shawn na chwilę zemdlał o zmusiło Jasmine do zapowiedzenia Tophera. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Bociana Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Gwiazd